


Śnieg

by ginny358



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Polski | Polish, Sny łączące światy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poniższe powstało w ramach czwartej tury Gildii Pisarzy na Discworld.pl, której tematem był <em>Jeden dzień nad Krawędzią</em>. Ponieważ zgodnie z zasadami GP, powinniśmy tworzyć czysto dyskowe opowiadania (tudzież poezję), jest to tylko i wyłącznie pseudocrossover z DW.<br/>Zbetowała <strong>zosia11</strong>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Śnieg

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższe powstało w ramach czwartej tury Gildii Pisarzy na Discworld.pl, której tematem był _Jeden dzień nad Krawędzią_. Ponieważ zgodnie z zasadami GP, powinniśmy tworzyć czysto dyskowe opowiadania (tudzież poezję), jest to tylko i wyłącznie pseudocrossover z DW.  
>  Zbetowała **zosia11**.

Przyśniło mu się to w wigilię Strzeżenia Wiedźm: niebieska budka policyjna, człowiek w brązowym płaszczu, młodzieniec o starym spojrzeniu - kazał nazywać się [Doktorem], a Ona była większa w środku i w tym śnie wbiegł do niej, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, po prostu musiał to zrobić. Od tego nie [zależało tak wiele]. A potem obudził się na bruku, jakiego nie znajdziesz w Ankh-Morpork. Wstał rozglądając się po obcym mieście. Niebieska budka nadal tam stała. Uciekł z krzykiem.  
Dotarł do plaży, skończył się ląd i nie miał już dokąd pobiec. Nadal była noc. Bardzo ciepła, letnia noc tuż nad... Nie zdjął rękawic, nie odwinął długiego szala, nie rozpiął płaszcza, wcisnął tylko mocniej na głowę swój kapelusz magga, spojrzał w niebo, na znajome gwiazdozbiory.  
\- Nadal Dysk. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego - mruknął prawie ironicznie.  
Księżyc, niemalże już w pełni, oświetlał wzburzone morze i [Obwód].  
\- Krawędź.  
Niedługo powinna bić północ.  
Zaszczękał zębami wspominając rozgrzany Główny Hol Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu oczekujący na nadejście magicznej godziny. Dziwne. Czy jeszcze przed chwilą nie było tu ciepło? Przecież to Krawędź, tu nawet zimą... Obserwował obłoczki pary wydobywające się z ust przy każdym oddechu. Zrobiło się zimniej, niebo zaszło gęstymi, ciężkimi chmurami, był pewny, że za chwilę zacznie padać [śnieg]. Odwrócił się tyłem do morza, wypatrując w ciemności świateł najbliższego miasta, albo przynajmniej niezbyt wrogo nastawionej wioski.  
\- Czy to naprawdę wiele, móc zasiąść do strzeżeniowiedźmowego bankietu, jak przyzwoity mag? Czy nie wystarczająco wiele razy [zostałem prawie zabity], choć wcale nie chciałem? - burknął - Zaraz, chwilę. Co to za pogłos w moich słowach? - Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie. Nikogo.  
[Tylko ja] Znów ten głos jak szept na granicy słyszalności.  
\- Kto, ja?  
[Ja]  
\- Ty to robisz?  
Brak reakcji.  
[Jak masz na imię, przybyszu?]  
\- Rincewind, jestem Rincewind - odparł powoli, dziwiąc się nienaturalnemu brzmieniu swego głosu. Chciał powiedzieć... To znaczy chciał po prostu uciec. Uciec przed tym głosem z powietrza, z [Okrutnej i Niezwykłej Geografii]. - Kim jesteś? I dlaczego zmieniasz moje... to, co chcę powiedzieć i pomyśleć?! - Czuł jak rośnie w nim gniew na tę niematerialną istotę. Czuł jak rodzi się w nim paskudne przeczucie, że to jakieś miejscowe bóstwo się na nim wyżywa.  
[Mnie tu nie ma]  
Cała ziemia, aż po horyzont pokryła się warstwą śniegu, drzewa sczerniały, straciły liście, zaśpiewał rudzik, z góry rozległo się gromkie [Ho, Ho, Ho], powietrze ściął potężny mróz. To było dziwne. To było, prawie na pewno, religią.  
[Idź do miasta maggu. Znajdź ciepły dom]  
\- Ja... Skąd wiesz...  
Trzask. Obejrzał się. Tylko Bagaż wydawał taki odgłos, ale teraz nigdzie go nie dostrzegał. Wzruszył ramionami, kierując się w stronę, z której przyszedł, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zaczynający padać śnieg. Równie dobrze może udać, że słucha i poszukać miejscowej tawerny.

 

***

 

Słuchał z ponurą uwagą, starając się nie zasnąć nad kuflem. Ludzie tutaj byli wyjątkowo przyjaźni, a do tego w pakiecie dostał ciepły i przytulny bar i nie takie złe piwo. Znaleźli nawet ziemniaki. Bardzo dużo ziemniaków. A jednak z każdą chwilą jego nastrój się pogarszał. Nigdy nie lubił strzeżeniowiedźmowych opowieści, nigdy im nie ufał, a teraz narastała w nim niewzruszona pewność, że za chwilę ktoś - ktoś bardzo stary, bardzo mądry i bardzo szanowany w miejscowym społeczeństwie - zacznie jedną z nich. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale przypominały mu o tych wszystkich najgorszych rzeczach, jakie go spotkały. Nigdy nie potrafił powstrzymać się w takich sytuacjach od zadania jakiegoś krępująco celnego pytania - to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Ale nie mógł teraz wyjść. Zresztą i tak nie miałby gdzie pójść. W miasteczku nie było drugiej tawerny, a na wyspie nie było drugiego miasteczka, ani wioski. I jeszcze: wyjście mogłoby zostać niedobrze odebrane. Więc opowieści... Czuł, że ta zostanie skierowana tylko i wyłącznie do niego. Że dziś zostanie opowiedziane to, co wszyscy inni znają, a jednak będą uważnie słuchać. Udawać przed obcym, że [tej jeszcze nie słyszeli].  
\- Więc mówisz Rincewindzie, że wszystko zaczęło się od niebieskiej budki? - spytała, bardzo zamyślonym tonem, bardzo stara babuleńka, od wielu godzin bardzo intensywnie wpatrująca się w kwiaty mrozu wymalowane na oknie.  
O, właśnie się zaczyna. Babuleńka opatuli się kocem, pociągnie łyk tego, co ma w swojej maluteńkiej szklaneczce, odkaszlnie, zamamrocze, czas na [legendę].  
Przytaknął niechętnie pod jej naglącym spojrzeniem.  
\- Niebieskie budki, sny i marzenia, opowieści z innych światów, one czasem zaplątują się w jego sen dla nas - powiedziała opatulając się kocem, et ceatera, i tak dalej, jak już wspomniano.  
\- Jego - mruknął kwaśno pod nosem, dopijając swoje piwo.  
Staruszka uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, nawet nie kwapiąc się na przytaknięcie. Zadziwiające jak dobry słuch potrafią mieć stare kobiety, pomyślał.  
\- Wielcy bogowie się nami nie interesują, Rincewindzie. Nie naszą malutką wysepką, gdzie nic nigdy się nie zmienia. A jednak jest jedno bóstwo, które się nami opiekuje. Malutkie, domowe bóstwo o malutkiej mocy. Kiedyś przybyli tu mędrcy z odległych krain mówiący, jak rosną, że to u nich naturalne, że one zawsze chcą być większe. [Szybko odeszli].  
Nasze bóstwo jest dobre, choć niewiele może... Nie, źle mówię. Ono nie może nic, albo też po prostu [tak wybrało]... Poza jednym dniem w roku. [Smutek. Ludzie umierają pod śniegiem]. Coś się stało, Rincewindzie?  
Rozejrzał się po pozornie zasłuchanych gościach tawerny. Był pewien, że nikt inny nie słyszał [pogłosu].  
\- Nie. Nie, nic. Tylko... przyszła mi do głowy pewna... [myśl].  
\- Tak?  
\- Jak ma imię wasze bóstwo?  
\- Ono nie ma imienia, Rincewindzie - w jej głosie lekkie rozbawienie, w jej głosie odrobina zdziwienia.  
\- Ach, tak. No to... - zamilkł, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak mu nie uwierzą i jeszcze: babuleńka się przygląda, babuleńka chce mówić dalej.  
\- Mogę?  
Przytaknął niepewnie.  
\- Ono daje nam zimę, Rincewindzie. Zawsze w noc Strzeżenia Wiedźm. Od północy do północy. Ono przychodzi z naszych [najgorszych] snów. Tak, przychodzi ze [szczeliny pomiędzy] snami. I [zmienia] spełnia je. Śnimy [koszmary] o zimie. Od bardzo [zawsze] dawna. Nawet nasi pradziadowie... a nikt z nich jej nie widział. Te sny przychodzą z [innych światów] opowieści nielicznych przyjezdnych. Śnimy o niej i budzimy się [z krzykiem] w miejscu, które nie zna znaczenia słowa [śmierć] śnieg. Budzimy się w naszym domu, tuż nad [Krawędzią], a ono daje nam jeden [dzień]. Tak jest, co roku. Jeden dzień [mocy] cudu. Zawsze [mocniej] tak samo. Ono jest dla nas [dobre]. I... O czym to ja miałam mówić? A tak. Miałam... opowiedzieć o...  
\- Nie zasypiajcie babciu - prawie krzyknął barman, jednak niewiele to pomogło. - Wybaczcie jej panie magu. Ona zawsze tak, w środku opowieści, a szczególnie przy gościach, chociaż po prawdzie niewielu się ich u nas pojawia. Wybaczcie zmęczonej...  
\- Rozumiem.

***

 

Wyszedł stamtąd niezauważony. Po opowieści starej czuł, że nie powinien zostawać, choć ludzie byli mili i wyraźnie nieskłonni do sięgania po broń. To zawsze dobry powód, żeby nie uciekać, ale...  
[Rincewindzie]  
\- Dlaczego to robisz?  
[Muszę]  
\- Dlaczego?  
Cisza.  
[Śnią] niepewność.  
\- Zmieniasz ich koszmary w marzenie.  
[Tak]  
\- Nie.  
[Wszyscy śnicie]  
\- Więc korzystasz z naszych snów. Umrzemy pod śniegiem. Z twojej winy?  
Milczenie.  
\- Czym jesteś? Powiedz mi.  
[Dlaczego pytasz] znużenie. [Nie pytaj] proszę.  
\- Ja... Ale... jesteś bogiem.  
[Nie wiem] znużenie. [Nie pytaj]  
\- Dobrze już. Tylko... jak wrócę do domu?  
[Ty. Ciebie tutaj nie ma]  
\- Jak to nie...  
Bije północ.

***

 

Obudził się z twarzą przyklejoną do barowego kontuaru. Bęben. Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć prosto w czerwoną muchę i twarz, którą skądś znał.  
\- Uuk! - powiedział Bibliotekarz z wyraźnym wyrzutem.  
\- Arrgh!!! Możesz być trochę ciszej? Boli mnie głowa.  
\- Uuk!  
\- No już dobrze, dobrze. Pomogę ci z katalogowaniem tych zbiorów. I kupię ci banana. Dwa banany. Arrgh... Trzy bana... Co ty masz na głowie?  
\- Uuk! Uuk iik iik!  
\- Nie, nie są. A teraz... Powiedz. Mi. Czy. Pada. Śnieg.  
\- Iik?  
\- No dalej. Nie patrz tak, tylko powiedz mi.  
Bibliotekarz wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Uuk, iik.  
\- Uznam, że to znaczy „nie”. Argh, moja biedna głowa. Z czego było to piwo?  
Nie [padał śnieg].


End file.
